1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door opening and closing mechanism for disc driving apparatuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional door opening and closing mechanism for a disc drive apparatus typically includes an operating button for opening a door member, and a separate locking member for maintaining the door member in a closed state. Such mechanisms typically requires a plurality of parts which leads to inefficiencies in assembly and also complicates the door opening and closing operations.